Peccati Capitali
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella es una estudiante de Enfermería que ha entrado a su clase de Bioética por primera vez, pero la contradicción comienza en el umbral de la puerta cuando descubre quién será su profesor en dicha materia. La encarnación de los siete pecados capitales.


**Peccati capitali**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Bella es una estudiante de Enfermería que ha entrado a su clase de Bioética por primera vez, pero la contradicción comienza en el umbral de la puerta cuando descubre quién será su profesor en dicha materia. La encarnación de los siete pecados capitales estaba frente a ella.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer._ Este Fic está inspirado en una de mis fantasías personales comentadas en la_ **radio SPILLED COFFEE** en mi Programa: **Tu primera vez con**… y en la sección: **Como si fuera Fic**. Este Short está basado en una de mis fantasías, todo lo que aquí esté escrito ha sido exagerado por el don natural que poseo. Aún así la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

><p>En este Short:<strong> Alice es: Miss_Kathy90. Emmett es: Juan Pablo. Bella: soy yo. Edward... es Edward... <strong>

* * *

><p>Ese día había sido uno de los más atareados de Isabella Swan, había asistido a su primera clase de Italiano cuando se enteró que quedaría separada de Alice ya que estaba en la otra sección de Bioética, no podía evitarlo, Bella había tenido que repetir un ramo y eso implicaba tener secciones distintas con su amiga, pero no se lamentó demasiado, puesto que Emmett, su mejor amigo desde el primer día de Universidad, estaría con ella todo el tiempo, incluso en la repetición de Fisiología.<p>

Caminaron hacía el edificio donde tendrían la dichosa clase de Bioética, Bella sin ánimos de asistir, aunque muy feliz con su clase de Italiano y Emmett ansioso por sentarse pronto para seguir jugando los _Angry Birds _en su_ Ipod._

—Espero que no tengamos clases con la misma profesora del año pasado —dijo Bella mientras tomaba del brazo a Emmett.

—¿Te imaginas escuchar de nuevo eso del amor, el matrimonio y la iglesia? ¡No que asco! —respondió su amigo mientras seguía intentando derrotar el record que Isabella había logrado en el juego.

—Eso nos pasa por estudiar en una Universidad con estos principios. Yo, la más católica metida en estas cosas ¡Qué horror! —rió Isabella.

—Se te caerá la capilla si entras de nuevo —rieron juntos mientras subían las escaleras.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de ingresar al aula, pero sabían que ya habían faltado a la primera clase y que mejor sería acumular esas inasistencias para cuando fueran realmente necesarias. Emmett y Bella no eran de aquellos de estar atentos a las clases, menos a este tipo de clases, pero si les importaba ver el resultado final con un gran: aprobado.

Cuando Isabella hizo ingreso a la sala del brazo de Emmett lo primero que vio fueron sillas vacías, al instante tuvo las serias dudas si aquella era el aula en donde tenían la dichosa clase, cuando miró la mesa del profesor se dio cuenta que allí había un chico, no era extremadamente alto, pero si era guapo, era bastante guapo. La primera impresión de Bella fue que quizá era el encargado de preparar las salas para las clases y que aún no llegaba el profesor.

—Disculpe —dijo Bella —. ¿Aquí es la clase de Bioética?

Los ojos del hombre que estaban fijos en la pantalla la miraron por primera vez, en ellos no había ningún vestigio que pudiese dejar entrever lo que se avecinaría, todo lo contrario, él respondió con completa naturalidad y con un breve sí.

Emmett seguía distraído y casi ausente de su entorno, de hecho no había dejado de reclamar porque no alcanzaba el puntaje máximo que había dejado Isabella, pero esta poco prestaba atención, todo lo contrario, no podía creer que aquel joven de hermosos ojos que podrían definirse como inocentes, fuese su profesor.

La clase no tardó en comenzar y Bella aún no podía creer que de todos los profesores que había tenido, justamente el más guapo correspondiese a Bioética, era insólito. Alice, Rosalie y Bella siempre se habían quejado de que no habían tenido ningún profesor visualmente decente, bueno, Bella había considerado al profesor ayudante de Fisiología más que decente, pero ese era tema del año pasado y Bella vivía cambiando sus objetos de aprecio.

Las miradas del profesor recorrían la sala, su voz retumbaba entre las paredes con una suavidad exquisita, pero de esa suavidad Isabella no había captado nada. Estaba pendiente de esa voz, de esos ojos y del conjunto agraciado de su rostro. ¿Él realmente sería su profesor de bioética?

—Profesor, nosotros no estamos aún integrados en la lista —dijo Bella al finalizar la clase.

Ella y Emmett se acercaron y entonces Bella pudo ver de cerca la maravilla de los ojos de su profesor. Era un verde intenso, un verde brillante con matices y unos tonos color miel, no escuchó lo que su profesor decía, más bien estaba embutida en un gran lío: ¿Por qué demonios su profesor de Bioética era tan tentador?

—Su nombre señorita —repitió el profesor al ver que la alumna no respondía ante la demanda.

—Ella es Isabella Swan —respondió Emmett al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con su amiga.

La verdad es que lo más probable fuese que Emmett supiese todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga, era tan evidente en su rostro y él la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero prefirió evitar comentarios, no por educación, sino porque sabía que podría sacarlos en un momento más provechoso.

Cada clase parecía una agonía, no prestaba demasiada atención a sus cátedras, le escuchaba hablar del amor, de la castidad y de la pareja sexual única en el matrimonio y nada más que dentro del matrimonio. Le escuchó hablar del tipo de bioética que era correcto y un sinfín de cosas que parecía ser que él realmente creyese. Era católico y profesaba todo lo que enseñaba, incluso el hecho que no se debía de utilizar métodos anticonceptivos, sino que la abstinencia era la mejor manera de cuidar la castidad.

Isabella no podía creer que hablase en serio, pero así lo parecía, él enseñaba eso con tanta seguridad que era innegable y mientras más él afirmaba creer en la castidad, la virginidad y la abstinencia, ella más se preguntaba si él realmente aplicaba todo aquello.

—Hemos terminado por hoy —sentenció el profesor —, aquellos que llegaron atrasados acérquense para dejarlos presentes.

Emmett e Isabella se acercaron, pues habían llegado tarde.

—Nombres por favor —dijo él con su voz grave, no era exageradamente grave, pero tenía algo especial, algo que se acentuaba cuando nombraba a Isabella.

En el momento en que ella se buscó en la lista que tenía el profesor en Excel en su laptop personal vio recién el nombre del profesor: Edward Cullen.

Demonios ¿Cómo? ¿Qué jodida realidad era esta? El único profesor decente, en realidad, el único profesor exquisito de toda su carrera se tenía que llamar así… ¿Se tenía que llamar tal cual como su ex novio? ¡¿Qué jodido karma la estaba afectando?

—P-Profesor —dijo con voz entrecortada —. ¿Usted se llama Edward?

Él no comprendió el shock de esa pregunta, pero Emmett si lo hizo y le dio un empujoncito para que saliesen de la sala.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre ¿Por qué? —sonrió.

Su sonrisa era tan juvenil, era tan sana, sin perversiones de por medio, era algo tan especial que tenía al sonreír que Bella podía sentir una electricidad por todo su cuerpo, parecía que las piernas no eran más que dos hebras de lana que se movían al vaivén del viento, en este caso al vaivén de todo lo que tuviese que ver con su profesor de Bioética.

—Por nada —rió nerviosa mientras era prácticamente arrastrada con sutileza por Emmett.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —rió Emmett al salir de la sala.

—¿A mí? Nada —rió Isabella.

No tenía por qué echarse a morir por la coincidencia de nombre, es más Edward era su pasado y su profesor no tenía culpa de llamarse así y de ser tan condenadamente e inocentemente sexy. Tenía algo en su mirar, en su voz, en su manera de mirar cuando dictaba su santa clase. Era jodidamente sexy y hacía que toda hormona que estuviese en estado pasivo en el cuerpo de Isabella se activase con tan sólo un inocente contacto de miradas.

—¿Nada? —rió Emmett —, ¿Nada de nada? ¿Segura? Porque no le dejabas de mirar con una cara de babosa, a cien kilómetros veo tu _interés_ en la clase—rió.

—¡Ya cállate! —le empujó antes de encontrarse en el pasillo con su amiga Alice.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonrió Alice que venía saliendo de su clase de Educación que estaba al lado de la sala de Bioética de Bella y Emmett.

—A Bella le gusta el profe de Bioética —soltó sin preámbulos Emmett.

—No, no me gusta, sólo tiene lindos ojos —susurró, pero nadie le creyó porque la sonrisa en su rostro evidenciaba que había algo más que sus lindos ojos.

—Es cierto que sus ojos son lindos —añadió Alice que había tenido una sola clase con él puesto que a ella le impartía Bioética una profesora.

—¿Cierto? ¿Cierto que si? Son muy lindos ¿Verdad? —dijo Bella intentando encubrirse fallidamente.

Los comentarios después de eso fueron cada vez más innecesarios, se sabía que a Isabella le gustaba el profesor de Bioética por sus lindos ojos y porque en general era guapo, pero lo que no sabían es que había algo más en ese gusto por él, no era la coincidencia de nombre, ni eran sólo sus ojos, era todo el misticismo que rodeaba al profe, la atmosfera que le rodeaba parecía tan correcta, que eso la excitaba aún más.

La castidad, el don del otro por amor, las relaciones sexuales sólo como consecuencia de un amor humano eterno al otro y un sinfín de cosas que sin duda él no podía cumplir, es que realmente Isabella esperaba que no lo cumpliese. Un hombre como él era demasiado para vivir en castidad y en una sequía constante de sexo.

¿Sería cierto que él aún era virgen? ¿Sería casto como enseñaba en sus clases? ¿Qué se sentiría que él rompiese sus propias reglas? ¿Disfrutaría el sexo como placer, olvidando el amor humano y todo lo que implicaba y enseñaba en sus clases?

Esa sensación de misticismo, de curiosidad que rayaba en el morbo la excitaba aún más, pensar en su profesor como un hombre normal, como uno que es más de lo que enseña, que deja atrás sus ideales y criterios y se lanza al placer sin más, era el constante pensamiento de Isabella en sus clases.

—Bella —susurró un día Jessica a penas finalizó el test de Bioética.

—¿Qué? —respondió Bella en un susurro también.

—Silencio, por favor —dijo el profesor y en ese instante Isabella sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara, junto con un calor intenso que no era por lo común cuando se trataba de este profesor, sino por primera vez desde que lo veía era sólo por vergüenza.

Jessica esperó que el profesor caminase de un lado a otro en el salón para poder conversar de nuevo con Bella.

—¿Te diste cuenta de algo? —susurró.

Bella no comprendió a qué se refería, sabía que a Jessica igual le llamaba la atención el profesor, pero ella tenía novio, nunca sería una obsesión como el caso de Isabella.

—¿De qué? —volvió a susurrar Bella.

—Mira el pantalón del profesor —rió suavemente.

Bella no pudo evitar mirar el pantalón de Edward, allí estaba él, cerca de una alumna explicándole una de las preguntas del test, cuando Isabella se encontró con todo el trasero de su profesor frente a su cara. Su rostro se transformó de un normal rosa a un fucsia intenso que pasó a violáceo. Se mordió las mejillas como le recomendaba su amiga Alice e intentó contener la vergüenza, la risa, pero lo que más intentó contener fueron sus manos y sus pensamientos poco decorosos para un profesor de bioética.

Tenía el mejor trasero que hubiese visto en su vida, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, para palpar aquella zona anatómica de la que el profesor estaba tan bien dotado. Jessica reía nerviosa en silencio en su silla, mientras que Isabella le ponía unas caras que demostraban que el trasero del profesor era irresistible.

—¡Dios! Al profesor le dieron polvos de hornear en vez de leche cuando era bebé —susurró Bella.

—¿Cómo será al tacto? —rió Jessica.

Emmett escuchaba toda la conversación divertido mientras aún continuaba con su test.

—Habrá que realizarle examen físico —sonrió Bella —, después de todo, nada que no hayamos practicado antes ¿No?

Rieron a la vez y el profesor les lanzó una mirada pidiendo silencio nuevamente.

La semana que seguía tenían certamen de Bioética, Isabella había intentado estudiar pero nada de eso le quedaba en la cabeza, el don en sí mismo, el don al otro, el amor humano, el fin último de la felicidad, la sexualidad. ¿Cuándo el profesor había pasado tanta materia? ¿Qué había estado haciendo ella en sus clases que no era capaz de recordar nada más que el pantalón del profesor y su sonrisa de medio lado?

Esa tarde estuvo en la Universidad tratando de comprender la materia, pero Emmett no ayudaba mucho cuando estaba pendiente que en un par de horas tendría que juntarse con Rosalie, su novia. Además cada vez que se nombraba a Bioética había una mirada cómplice por el gusto de Bella al profesor.

—¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas tus dudas? —rió Emmett.

—Si, claro, como si pudiese concentrarme en lo que me dice y no en sus dotes masculinos, tan bien desarrollados, escondidos detrás de la investidura ética y moral que tiene —bufó Bella.

—¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué te hace pensar que él es todo lo que enseña que hay que ser? —sonrió Emmett mientras no dejaba de mirar como Bella sonreía morbosamente.

—Si llegase a intentarlo podría ser expulsada de la Universidad —susurró.

—¿Qué, acaso, no te gustan los riesgos? —añadió desafiante Emmett.

Él sabía que Bella no se resistiría a ese desafío, lo que no esperaba es que ella se levantase de su silla, se acomodase el pantalón y fuese de inmediato a la oficina del profesor.

Sin dudar, aunque aún nerviosa, sin saber que preguntar o qué decirle, golpeó la puerta de la oficina, golpe que fue rápidamente respondido por un "adelante".

—Isabella —sonrió el profesor.

No podía recibir peor invitación a continuar con su plan, Isabella lo sabía, esa sonrisa descaradamente inocente, era sin duda su perdición y agradecía que el profesor estuviese sentado o sus ojos se desviarían inmediatamente a su trasero voluptuosamente agradable a la vista y quizá al tacto.

—¿Qué necesitas? —volvió a sonreír.

¿Que qué necesitaba? ¿Podía preguntarle eso? ¿Realmente quería saber la respuesta?

Edward notó la agitación de Isabella, hacía ya bastante que venía notando el cambio en ella, de ser una alumna en silencio a siempre rebatirle lo que él enseñaba, de pasar de la etapa conflictiva a volver a estar en silencio. De seguro le ocurría algo extraño, podía notarlo, pero no podía definir que escondían aquellos ojos achocolatados.

—Yo —susurró —. Yo quería hacerle algunas preguntas, que… que no soy capaz de responder.

Hizo sus preguntas apoyada en el mesón del profesor, este estaba sentado detrás de él y podía ver que esa inclinación favorecía su vista, pero evitó pensar en eso, él era su profesor, ella su alumna, él era un médico especializado en la bioética, y ella una alumna de enfermería que venía a pedir su ayuda. No se complicó más el asunto, entonces él le pidió que se sentara.

—Estoy bien de pie, gracias —sonrió.

No podría liberarse de eso, luego de aquella negación, sin duda ella sabía lo que hacía o él estaba demasiado alerta a cualquier situación de ese tipo. Por lo que se puso de pie al lado de ella, tomó su cuaderno y le pidió que reanudara su explicación del texto de sexualidad y amor humano.

Isabella sintió el roce de sus dedos entorno al cuaderno, era increíble como un insípido roce podía provocar hasta las sensaciones más escondidas. Su cuerpo sintió el shock electrizante y el deseo de abalanzarse sobre él eran inminentes, pero intentó controlarse, no podía evitarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, él era prohibido para ella, el sólo hecho de pensarle como algo más era inconcebible, pero ella lo hacía, ella lo deseaba como si fuese el único hombre en la tierra, lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que olvidó de qué estaban hablando y que él estaba explicándole, ella simplemente miró a sus ojos, sus dulces ojos inocentes que parecían esconder algo más que inocencia y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Ocurre algo Isabella? —preguntó Edward intentando contener su nudo incomodo en la garganta.

Él no era ningún tonto, se daba cuenta cuando una alumna lo miraba con otros ojos, él sabía lo que en ese momento estaba pasando en el cuerpo de Isabella, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos lo que ella estaba callando. Sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios rojos y levemente enardecidos dejaban ver los cambios físicos típicos del deseo desmedido, también pensó en los pezones erectos, pero intentó omitir aquella fase de la excitación. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo e intentó contener lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba volviendo a sentir esa oleada de deseo hacía Isabella, un deseo desmedido, tal y como ella lo estaba sintiendo, el deseo a lo prohibido, pero él era el adulto aunque fuese ocho o nueve años mayor que ella.

Ella le miró los labios mientras él seguía hablando, cada palabra era una invitación a apoderarse de ellos y silenciarlos, sentía el deseo, la tensión sexual entre ambos era palpable, no se necesitaba un tercero para notarlo, ambos cuerpos estaban electrizado por el otro, la atmosfera parecía exigir la unión de ambos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Isabella por miedo a las consecuencias y Edward por defender sus ideales y mantener el control del asunto.

—¿Algo más? —dijo Edward con una voz ronca, arrastrada, casi gutural, como si la invitase a dar el siguiente paso, pero ella no lo hizo.

—No, gracias profesor —susurró.

Tomó su cuaderno e instintivamente se acercó para besarle la mejilla a Edward, cuando se encontró tan cerca de aquel rostro ya era tarde, selló el beso casi tan cerca de la boca que no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho. Salió rápidamente de la oficina para evitar algún tipo de explicación y se encontró con la profesora de Bioética de la otra sección, Lauren Mallory, quién se suponía era la novia de Edward, pero que en realidad parecía sólo rumores. Isabella saludó rápidamente a la profesora y salió más rápido que corriendo.

El día del certamen Edward caminaba de un lado hacía otro, vería nuevamente a Isabella, luego de lo ocurrido no había dejado de pensar en cómo aclararlo, tendría que aclararlo, dejar en claro que él es su profesor de bioética, que él estaba para enseñarle a hacer lo correcto y que sería mejor si ella evitase asistir sola a su oficina.

Edward sabía que no se trataba sólo por lo que Isabella sentía, sino que se trataba por protegerla de sí mismo. Desde que había ingresado a trabajar como profesor de Bioética en esta universidad su vida había cambiado, había dejado de ser lo que era, para convertirse en un hombre modelo, todos los aspectos de su vida serían puestos a prueba por sus alumnos, él debía demostrar que lo que enseñaba en clases era lo que él practicaba en su vida, por más que en esos momentos tuviese los deseos humanos más indecorosos para con una de sus alumnas. Él sabía que debía contenerse, contener su deseo sexual era la más grande de todas las pruebas.

Cuando Isabella ingresó a la sala con Emmett, no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas ardiendo, sabía que él tanto como ella recordaban aquel cercano encuentro, tan sólo unos milímetros bastaron para que aquel impulsivo encuentro fuese declarado como un beso, un beso que fácilmente habría acarreado algo más, algo que ella quería, pero de lo que tenía miedo. Quería jugar con su profesor, ella deseaba saber hasta qué punto él era capaz de llegar, lo anhelaba y deseaba más que nada, pero no podía negar que era arriesgado, aún así la oportunidad se le había presentado y ella la dejó pasar. Ahora, ya era tarde, tendría que vivir con su fantasía sexual frustrada.

Emmett se dio cuenta de lo extraño del ambiente, pero no quiso preguntar nada, notó que después de muchísimo tiempo Isabella usaba una falda, así como también notó que el profesor en todo momento evitó acercarse a la silla de su amiga.

—¿Puede venir profesor? —dijo una alumna que estaba sentada en la fila contigua a la de Isabella.

Edward se acercó a ella y se agachó lo suficiente para alcanzar a leer y oír la pregunta, obviamente notó lo cercano que estaba de Isabella, no podía negarlo deseaba con un morbo inconmensurable esas piernas que estaban expuestas ante él, esa pequeña falda que no era vulgar ni era conservadora, era la provocación más directa que había recibido, parecía que aquellas piernas le invitaran a explorarlas. Sus pensamientos escapaban de él con más rapidez de lo que era capaz de contenerlos. El deseo era palpable en el interior de su bóxer.

Isabella notó como el pantalón del profesor se amoldaba a su perfecto trasero, pero también notó que él no había dejado de mirarla de reojo. Le era imposible concentrarse en las preguntas, constantemente soltaba una risita nerviosa y deseosa de descubrir qué más ocurría en él, al parecer no todo estaba perdido, todavía podría descubrir hasta donde era capaz de llegar su sensual profesor de bioética. ¿Sería capaz de dejar la moral y la ética profesional por tener sexo con una de sus alumnas que lo deseaba con una intensidad salvaje?

Uno a uno los alumnos se fueron retirando del aula, cada uno le entregaba el certamen al profesor, como siempre Emmett era el último en entregar el suyo, pero esta vez notó que no estaba solo en el salón, por primera vez él y Bella eran los únicos que quedaban y aún quedaba más de media hora para terminar el tiempo límite. Él sabía que era un estorbo en el salón y decidió terminar antes para dejar a Bella y al profesor.

Cuando salía, Bella vio que Emmett le hacía un gesto, algo que claramente significaba que aprovechara la ocasión, pero ella había estado tan concentrada en el trasero del profesor y en su maravilloso cuerpo que no había atinado a responder las dos últimas hojas del certamen.

—Isabella —dijo con voz ronca —, es hora que entregues tu certamen.

El final de la oración fue un gruñido más que una petición caballerosa. Isabella revisó su celular y comprobó que en realidad aún le quedaban treinta y dos minutos para finalizar el tiempo límite.

—Profesor, aún tengo treinta minutos para terminar —sentenció.

—Necesito tu certamen ahora —dijo con voz alterada.

Si no salía en ese instante del aula no sería capaz de controlarse, sentía deseos por aquella intrépida jovencita, él sabía que ella estaba provocando todo esto, que no había ni pizca de inocencia en los motivos por los que ella había ido a su oficina, así como también sabía que aquella falda tenía el mismo propósito, todo estaba claro, incluso sus deseos de dejarse llevar sin más, de olvidar todo y consumar lo que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo.

Al ver que Isabella no pretendía entregarle el certamen, intentó quitárselo de las manos, pero ella fue más rápida y lo alejó de él.

—No se lo entregaré, no hasta que sea el tiempo estipulado —sonrió al verle tan cerca de ella.

—Isabella, soy tu profesor y estoy exigiendo tu certamen ahora —insistió sin mirarla, en ese momento cualquier contacto con ella podría desencadenar una ola de deseo aún más exagerada.

Tanto ella como él anhelaban dejarse llevar por lo prohibido, el gusto de sentir que las ataduras eran imposibles de romper, la excitación palpable de consumar la fantasía sexual del otro. Profesor-Alumna era tan clásico que no podía negarse, la diferencia era todo lo que podría acarrear para el otro llevar a cabo todo esto, por lo que Edward cortó su hilo de pensamientos, le quitó el certamen a Isabella, tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente.

Había podido sentir la respiración de la muchacha en su oreja cuando él le quitó el certamen, podía aún precisar cuál era el perfume que ella usaba, podía sentir el deseo de poseerla. Ni siquiera el frío ambiente de la noche que lo envolvía fue capaz de apaciguar la libido que lo tenía poseído.

Isabella lo siguió, se levantó tan rápido como fue capaz y lo siguió hasta su oficina, de hecho allí estaba él, deshaciendo su nudo de corbata, cuando ella entró sin más, sin tocar la puerta y cerrándola tras de ella, cerró las persianas, apagó la luz y trabó la puerta. No explicó nada ni dudó de sí misma, se acercó hasta donde estaba él y sin más le dio un beso.

En el inicio sólo estampó sus labios sobre los de él, pero no tardó demasiado en que ella intentase que la boca de él la albergase y así fue, lentamente introdujo su lengua y así se abrió camino, dejando atrás todo lo ético y lo que él le había enseñado.

—Isabella, por favor —rogó Edward al ver que ella desabrochaba su camisa —, aún puedes detener esto —susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

—No deseo hacerlo, usted es un hombre libre, por lo tanto puede cometer un acto humano. Delibere, profesor—le susurró en el oído —, ¿Cuál es su voluntad? ¿Quiere usted que me detenga?

Él negó moviendo suavemente su cabeza. No podía evitarlo, no era un santo, menos era Dios, no podía, era humano, era parte de su ser equivocarse, era concupiscente y deseaba más que nada consumar su deseo, pero ella, que estaba montada sobre él, le negó la boca.

—Debe usted hacer pública su decisión, profesor —volvió a susurrarle en el oído y él estremeció.

—No quiero detenerme, Isabella —gruñó.

Ella obedeció a sus instintos y él a los suyos, no era más que un acto sexual fuera de todo lo que él le había enseñado, no era más que la búsqueda de placer, la atracción física y el libido que los cegaba lo que hacía que ambos necesitasen del otro. En ese momento Edward no era más que el objeto de placer que Bella necesitaba.

Ella quitó la camisa de él con avidez y disfrutó de su torso desnudo. La molesta ropa fue despojada sin más, hasta que ambos quedaron en completa intimidad, no existía nada que pudiesen ocultar de sus cuerpos, él la besó y la acarició con deseo, con necesidad, incluso con una desesperación salvaje. Ella inhaló una y mil veces el aroma de su piel, podía sentir el rastro de perfume oculto tras aquel exquisito aroma que se despojaba de su cuerpo. Él lanzó todos los objetos que pudiesen estorbar en la mesa, los quitó de un solo manotazo y la posó a ella sobre el vidrio frio. Bella sintió una exquisita sensación al tener contacto con la superficie, pero luego vio a Edward sobre ella. Parecía que el escritorio no soportaría a los dos cuerpos moviéndose al mismo compás, pero así lo hizo, una vez que Edward jugueteó con ella, que la besó y la acarició sin piedad, estaba dispuesto para introducirse en ella.

—Espera —gimió Bella al ver que él se aprontaba a dominarla.

Sacó de su cartera un preservativo y él la miró extrañado.

—Se supone que este método anticonceptivo no es el correcto para… —gruñó Edward, pero Bella le selló los labios con un beso.

—Nada de esto es correcto y no significa que por ello no lo haga, todo lo contrario, mientras más prohibido más lo anhelo —susurró para adueñarse de nuevo de sus labios.

Él recorrió con sus manos cada parte intima, acomodó su cuerpo al de ella y sintió la calidez de su sexo, cada preámbulo alimentaba el libido del otro, cada roce, contacto o el simple hecho de pensarlo, hacía que desease introducirse con violencia y abrirse paso en ese inexplorado territorio, entonces, sin pensarlo, la embistió con fiereza.

El salvajismo de ambos cuerpos y el placer de la fricción aumentaron el deseo de buscar nuevas maneras. Fue así como Isabella danzó sobre él y él sobre ella, no hubo parte de sus cuerpos que el otro no conociese. Ella sentía la desesperación del grito contenido en su garganta, cada gemido y respiración arrastrada, ella podía sentir el deseo extremo de sentirlo aún más dentro de su intimidad y él se esforzaba para llegar hasta el punto más recóndito de ella. Ambos deseaban dejar su marca en el otro, los cuerpos sudados estaban tan unidos que no eran capaz de definirse, el miembro de él rozaba cada pared de ella, era la presión justa, el roce perfecto y el calor ideal, cada vez que él se alejaba por completo y volvía a conquistar la intimidad de Bella, ella era incapaz de contener sus gemidos, lo repitió tantas veces como quiso, a todas las velocidades que le fuesen permitidas, hasta que aquel hormigueo ya conocido se adueñó de él, sintió como las olas de placer eran cada vez más intensas y se adueñaban de su cabeza, mientras que ella sentía como cada penetración se hacía más intensa y parecía que volvería loca, ella decidió aumentar el ritmo y la danza se volvió cada vez más agresiva, hasta que ella dio el último gemido de placer, sintiendo como sus músculos contraídos se relajaban dolorosamente en el orgasmo más exquisito que había experimentado.

Edward continuó explorando la sensibilidad de la intimidad de Bella, era capaz de sentir como la húmeda intimidad de ella le rodeaba y fue entonces, una vez que supo que ella había expulsado su placer en aquel gemido, cuando fue capaz de dejarse llevar por el éxtasis y cayó derrotado sobre ella.

Ambos eran incapaces de decir palabra, ninguno de los dos quería volver a la realidad, pero Isabella fue capaz de hacerlo, miró el cuerpo de Edward, sus brazos fuertes, su pecho firme y sintió el calor de él sobre ella. Había sido una exquisita experiencia, un sexo salvaje, contenido y anhelado por ambos, pero ya había pasado el anhelo, la libido, la necesidad brutal de poseerse mutuamente. No había más que eso, lo prohibido había acabado y para Isabella no había más que sentir, hablar o hacer.

—Isabella —gruñó Edward aún por el placer.

Ella se vistió lentamente sin decir nada, se acomodó la falda, abotonó su blusa, todo como si nada, con una naturalidad que a Edward lo tenía en shock.

—Isabella —volvió a decir esta vez más calmado.

Ella hizo oídos sordos, acomodó su cabello, tomó su cartera y le miró por primera vez desde que se había estado vistiendo. La luz que se filtraba por las persianas apuntaba directamente a sus hermosos ojos. Isabella sintió que sus piernas aún se hacían lana al verlos.

—Profesor Cullen —susurró ella —, es hora que me vaya, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Fue todo lo que dijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Puede que haya tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, puede que haya cumplido una de sus más anheladas fantasías sexuales, incluso puede que haya logrado su mayor reto, el de convencer a un hombre de ideales que los dejase de lado. Si, puede que lo hubiese conseguido, pero no podía negarse que no sentía el gusto a victoria, todo lo contrario.

Ahora tendría que soportar ver a su profesor de Bioética todas las clases, ya no debía pensar en cómo sería su trasero al tacto, ella ya lo sabía, pero ahora que había probado la manzana prohibida, desearía un trozo de ella con la misma intensidad de siempre, el problema era que ya no podría ser como antes, porque ya no era prohibida, ella sabría que la tendría en cuanto la pidiese. Ya no había juego al que jugar, pero si había un deseo de continuar apostando fichas, siempre al mejor postor, quizá algún día Edward tuviese algo más que ofrecerle y podría apostarle, por ahora, podía decir: misión cumplida, tercer pecado capital: Lujuria, cumplido, ahora sólo restaban cuatro.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hola queridas.<em>

_Ustedes dirán ¿Esta mujer no que no tiene tiempo?_

_Pues bien: No lo tengo, pero en la RADIO SPILLED COFFEE estuve hablando de mi fantasía con un profesor y bueno tarán._

_Aquí está mi fantasía. Obviamente nada de esto es real más que mi obsesión por el profe._

_Cariños y agradezco desde ya sus reviews que obviamente, si tienen cuenta serán respondidos._

_Si quieres saber cual es la radio y cuales son los horarios, pidemelo en tu review y te daré todos los detalles._

_Como ven este final es abierto. Ustedes se pasan el rollo del continuará, pero no tendrá continuación._

**Manne Van Necker**


End file.
